Star Wars VII: The Lost Reincarnation Prophecy
by Celtic-Memories
Summary: The journey begins in Central Hierla Qua, home planet of the newly discovered Astaroths about 212 Lunar years after Lord Darth Vader's death. An Astarling woman and young man find out their past lives as Anakin and Padme.  Will history repeat itself?
1. Introduction

__

(Note: I do not own Star Wars and I made these stories based on sentiments in Star Wars though they are entirely of my own imagination otherwise. Enjoy reading.)

****

Star Wars VII: The Lost Reincarnation Prophecy

Introduction

__

Approximately 212 Lunar years after Lord Darth Vader's death...

In Central Hierla Qua, the home planet of the newly discovered Astaroths, was a young Astarling. She was destined to rule, and at age 16, was already in training for the role. She was determined by the look of her cerulean eyes, strong-willed by the silver stripes in her blonde hair, and ill-tempered by the way she moved her body in times of peril.

She was Lil-Mauru Yungloria.

A fine kick with her leg perfectly straight in the air, her nose pointing towards the ground, her right arm out-stretched, her body exhibited a perfect 45 degree angle. A swift, elegant 180 degree revolution she inverted her position out-stretching her left arm now. And lowering herself to the brownish green grass floor her palm seemed to hold all the weight of her body, and like magic lift her entire body like a feather. Her eyes gently closed as her right foot touched her left knee at a perfect 90 degree angle, her free right arm out-stretched, all of her tendons and muscles harmonious with her spirit.

"Lil-Mauru!"

The violent vibrations of that voice did not disrupt her peace; they soared on a path around her as she remained still, her breath like a lullaby.

"Lil-Mauru, mother's asking for you again!"

Again, she did not stir.

"Lil-Mauru, Lil Mauru!" There was a groan and retreating footsteps.

A few seconds later the young Astarling's eyelids flickered opened and the blue moved around like beckoning thunderous skies as a grin grew on her bright pink lips. She pushed gently off the ground as the Force within her and all things aided her to stand perfectly on her feet. She turned, her knee length hair cascading around her, and headed where her brother had been. Yes, her loud messenger brother.

"Don-ree Yungloria, I'm here!"

Truthfully she had not heard a word he had said, for her concentration was purely on her studies and medication. She just knew he would show up, however, and TRY to disturb her. NOTHING shattered her focus; not even a bomb going off next to her unsettled her spirits.

The strong scent of cherries and apricot kernels burst into her as she walked past the trellis draped in vines. _The entrance to our home._ She knew. _Because mother loves beauty._

A silent approach and sweet lips pressed to Lil-Mauru's cheeks brought sincere knowledge that her mother greeted her.

"There are Art'Rilans headed this way, dear, so dress up your best." Mrs. Yungloria's sweet voice rung.

Lil-Mauru answered almost immediately with a stunned look tattooed in her eyes. "Are you shoo-ire?" She asked in her quick, highly accented speech.

"Yes, Lil-Mauru, they arrive in about one hour." Her brother answered matter-of-factly.

"But mother, the Art'Rilans are tricksters, especially with time. I know they will arrive precisely at this instant. They try to catch you at your worst.." Lil-Maura sighed and her eyelids flickered with adamance. Her hair stood on end as the Force inside of her awoke and buzzed with dynamic energy, bursting around her encircling her aura with feelings of cautiousness.

"They are hee-ire now, in fact." She said before turning to look past the garden gate and see the 3 guests arrive.


	2. Chapter One A Loss

**Chapter One - A Loss**

The Art'Rilans were greeted with genuine welcome by Mrs. Te-Anna Yungloria despite their foreign garbs of pale pasty white robes with hoods, and deep brown sashes around their hips and across their chests. They were all men and intuitively, Don-Ree became territorial trusting his sister's definition of their kind as 'tricksters'. He would not underestimate their will and power. All three Art'Rilans had deep green eyes with two brown rings surrounding a diamond shaped pupil, and their skin, all they could see of their hands and face barely revealed, was sickly greyish and drowned in warts. Their species name 'Art'Rilans' was filled with irony; and now they sat at the Yungloria's fine dining table in the side room of their small village house.

"Would you like some Ghulre Tea?" Mrs. Te-Anna offered the guests.

They all answered in unison with deep, death-like wails. "Noooo thiiiinks." The Art'Rilans were always known for prolonging their vowels, and many other things.

Lil-Mauru's eyes flickered slowly around the table as she saw her mother's disappointment barely wane in her eyes at being turned down. NOBODY turned down her mother's offers, especially her specially prepared Ghulre Tea with homemade Dreamy Frota Syrup. These strangers were already causing them to doubt the good energy they had always supposed to fill the world. But they had never seen the world...Hierla Qua was just one part of it and they had never left. Who would ever want to leave the planet of nearly 90% of water, 8% beautiful lands, and 2% sand dunes and that was merely at the Ocean's floor? The waters is what gave Hierla Qua its' name.

"Weeee aaare oooon veeery iiimpooorteeent biiizneees." Said the one sitting in the center of three seats at the 8-seat table.

"Weeee aaare meeessiiingeeers." Said the one seated on the left, and for a second his gnarled hand lifted from the table and immediately swung back down again, a bright shining light disappearing underneath his palm. His expression was not phased by his bodily action.

Lil-Mauru caught that motion and her pupils dilated, her heartbeat racing as the Force around her pulsed and flowed. Then stopped like a volcano about to burst at the seams. She paid attention to her mother and brother and by the looks of their attentive faces, yet so ignorant, they had not noticed a thing. Was Lil-Mauru being delusional? Was that shining light merely a reflection off the table or someone's jewelry?

"Dear, he asked you a question." Te-Anna spoke to her daughter calmly and gave her a smile as Lil-Mauru noticed she had missed something.

"Could you repeat that please?" Lil-Mauru feigned a peaceful tone, but anyone who knew her well would know her voice was controlled.

The Art'Rilan on the right, the tallest one, spoke, and his voice was the worst, very scratchy. "Wheeen waaas theeee laaast tiiime yoooou saaaw yuuur faaatheeer iiin peeersuuun, Liiil-Maaauruuu?"

_'The more hoarse the voice, the worst they are.'_ Was all she could hear rumbling in her head. Some legend, some instinctive feeling told this to her and she did not know from where. How did these beings know of her father? Why were they asking such a question? Why she had just seen her father last week, before he headed to the training camp with the rest of the young village fathers. Why her brother, Don-Ree, was enrolled to enter the next year. She being older had already been the year before. She did not know how to reply to such a question of private matters to complete strangers. She opened her mouth and let spill whatever her lips let her.

"I suppose you're here to tell me and my brother our father is dead?" She pursed her lips and was shocked at her ability in avoiding the question by answering with another. It was an old psychological tactic anyone around her used to distract someone from the true point, but she was no good at it, nor was she brilliiant at being dishonest.

Mrs. Te-Anna and her son immediately became aware of the possibilities of Mr. Yungloria's outcome. She somehow sensed her daughter's hostility, and her son's territorial defence, towards the strangers. It dawned on her that something far more serious than just her husband was at stake.

"Is that what you are here to tell us, Artful Art'Rilans?" Don-Ree demanded.

All three creature's gaze turned to Don-Ree he mocked them. "Yoooou aaand yooour faaamiiileey wiiill aaansweeer uuus truuuthfuuulleeey."

Don-Ree and Te-Anna answered in unison. "Yes, we will answer you truthfully."

Lil-Mauru thought 'No!' How can those creatures persuade her family so and why wasn't she persuaded? The creatures turned their gaze back to her and she suddenly realised she was in danger. They expected her to answer just as her brother and mother did. She had to.

"I will answer you truthfully." She said in the same drone-like voice her family had, but for the life of her that was one of the best lies she had ever told! And she was about to tell another one. Hopefully the creatures would not notice, as long as she kept speaking monotone. "It was two weeks ago father was about to leave to training camp. He came to me the night before and told me a secret, and only me, that he was actually heading to the Vanilt Dynasty. There is a war going on there, but I have no clue for what reason. He told me to watch after the family; I did. He told me to take this stranger that looks exactly like him into my life and pretend it was him; I did. The plan worked perfectly, nobody else knew about it. Until now." While she was talking she was extremely thankful her family had not interrupted.

"Yoooou wiiill speeeak uuuf thiiiis tooo nooo wuuun." The Art'Rilans mused.

"I will speak of this to no one." Lil-Mauru answered in that same monotone voice.

It was then, in a split second, she saw that shining light again, and she knew what she had done wrong. The creatures were testing her, pretending to use their powers of persuasion to get her to comply, while her family remained silent. She cursed herself and time seemed to slow down as she foresaw the creatures reaction.

_An invisible wall pushed my family across our home and tossed them out the windows. The force was being controlled by the creatures, and they channeled towards me last, but they did not want to kill me. They instead made me suffer for lying, holding an invisible hand around my throat to hang me two feet off the ground and choke me. They wanted me to surrender everything I knew about my father...and myself. They knew I could withstand their persuasive powers, meaning I was one with the Force. They would keep me captive until I confessed everything._

'No!' She thought breathlessly. She quickly grasped the table in her palms and flipped it upward, turning towards her family. "Go! To the ship!" She shouted and jumped from her seat as her mother looked at her with panic, and her brother with clarity. He grabbed his mother's wrist quickly and guided her to the back door just as there was a huge crash and an invisible force lifted their dining room table and hurled it their way.

Lil-Mauru quickly turned and grunted as she lifted her arms and connected fully to the Force within her to stop that table from colliding with them. Her head was pulsing with boulders of pressure, her eyes burning with fire, and her arms weary and heavyweight as she force the table back at the foreign creatures. She was no match for them! She was one against three. She had to run!

She quickly turned again and ran as fast as she could just as she heard their ship being started up. Had she really gotten that far behind?

"Lil-Mauru!" She heard someone scream, her brother's familiar voice. Usually a nuisance it was now filled with concern, urgency, and love. She could feel everything he felt just from his voice, and like no time his arms were wrapping themselves around hers. "Let's go, Lily." He said just as her eyesight started blacking out. Suddenly her legs gave out and they were being dragged across the ground. Ahead she saw the shadows of her father's ship, Sundrop, and the entrance welcoming her.

The creatures were following them, advancing on them just as the two were only 3 yards away from the entrance. A huge bout of power was released and the ship was held to the ground, a huge rumbling sound emitting from the struggle. Another second and there was power swirling in the air and it took hold of her and her brother. She opened her eyes as wide as she could but she could still only see gray. She and her brother were lifted off the ground at least 10 feet and she let out a little yelp. She projected all the Force within her to combat this power and it shook inside her violently. It was like a box full of ferocious lions waiting to be let free, and if they were there would be rage.

Her brother's scream was heard loud and with all her strength she broke free from the creatures' power to land perfectly on her feet. She gazed up at her brother and gasped. It looked like a piece of the broken dining table pierced him in the stomach, blood already threatening to spill from the wound. The creatures tried to tie her to the same fate but she swirled quickly and flung back the broken wood directly at the creatures. The tallest one, the one with the scratchiest voice, advanced on Lil-Mauru. The other two were focused entirely on the ship and keeping it on the ground, and Lil-Mauru knew then that she was up against the baddest one of them all.

"Theee Fooorce iiis strooong iiin yooou, giiirl. Buuut nooot strooong eeenuuuf!" The Art'Rilan said and with the last word he knocked Lil-Mauru off her feet and gliding into the ground.

She gasped for breath and blinked several times, trying to regain her vision but it was hopeless. She sensed the Force of the Art'Rilan growing around her and about to crash into her with extreme power. She knew she was defeated, her brother was dead, and they would go after her mother soon. She could not let them! She wanted to fight with all of her being, used the last drop of her strength to save her mother at least, and free her from the enemies' grasp. She let out a shout of pain and willpower as she stood, pain shooting throughout her entire body as she let the Force within her swirl mightily and freely. She protected herself with a sort of shield and blindly blasted huge amounts all around her. She could not see but she could very well sense the evil energy and the good. She would not harm her mother.

"Take this, you bastards!" She suddenly heard the shout of another voice, loud, commanding, and male. Then she heard a huge squeal, one of pain. Someone had been hurt and it wasn't an Astaroth. The Art'Rilans...were they being fought, defeated? By whom? The evil, negative Force around her began to wain and she felt the heavyweight of her legs slowly being to release, but she was still too weak to continue. She fell to the ground onto her knees and her palms hit the ground. Her head hanging low she used the rest of her strength to remain conscious and sitting.

There were the sounds of battling surrounding her, and manly grunts, two different kinds. A crash sounded to her left and another squeal erupted. Then the Force was extremely lowered in power and all she sensed was left was the biggest, baddest one of them all.

"Come on!" There was a voice of encouragement suddenly in her ear and a warm breath against her cheek as broad fingers wrapped around her wrist to pull her to her feet. And as if hope had given her all the strength she needed to continue she ran with the stranger's hand to guide her. She was now running on an inclined surface, the entrance to her father's ship, and there was a loud sound of depression, the latch of the ship closing. It was then she knew she was in the ship, safe, but she could not rest until she knew her mother was safe.

"Mother?" She called in a raspy, breathless voice.

"Lil-Mauru, my daughter!" was all she heard before she collapsed.

The fingers wrapped around her wrist quickly tightened and she was caught in safety instead of landing on the cold metal of the ship. A firm cushion beneath her was all she remembered as she finally slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter Two  Dreams

**Chapter Two - Dreams**

Chirping. A soft, sweet sound waking up Lil-Mauru gently. She opened her eyes and realised where she was. There were no birds in outer space...as far as she knew. Only the slick metal walls and button grids...and Astaroths, she and her mother...and other males she had not seen. Suddenly she wondered about her brother. Don-Ree! Last she had seen he was struck and bleeding...dying.

A jolt of pain shot through the back of her neck as she tried to sit up, but there was more intense pain in her heart, her soul. She started breathing very heavily as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she looked around, too much pain gripping her entire body to move. Had she really exerted herself that much?

The room was dark except for a dim orangish light in the corner of the small room, next to a man slumped in a chair probably asleep. She saw then she was covered by a soft blue blanket, and the shadowed man had features so familiar. She could sense now who he was and gasped softly.

"Father," She said, and at that instant he awoke.

Mr. Hallan Yungloria could not think of anything else when he shot straight toward his awake daughter. He knelt beside her and grabbed her hand. "Lil, you holdin' up?"

"I am," She answered with a smile for courtesy but the unshed tears still shone in her crystal eyes. He remained silent, unable to speak. "Father...Don-Ree?" She asked in a quivering voice, every hint of question audible.

Hallan looked down as he lightly squeezed his daughter's hands, hating the tragedy of the news she wanted him to confirm. He looked back up at her sad but sparkling eyes and sighed. "Yes..."

Lil-Mauru closed her eyes and leaned back, a few tears sliding down the sides of her cheeks as the heavyweight pressed down on her heart and soul. That one word confirmed every fear for her brother. All the physical pain she felt did not matter, did not compare to the spiritual loss. All her life, every second of those 16 years, she had never fully expressed her true feelings towards her brother, the love and appreciation she felt and now he was gone. Gone for what? What did those Art'Rilans want? Without premeditation, she felt fury and the next tears streaming down her face were of anger.

Her father wrapped his arm around her and held her close as he tried to soothe her growing pain. "Father..." She spoke between sobs. "What did the Art'Rilans want?"

Hallan gently pulled back and stood. He began to pace about the room knowing perfectly well the answer to Lil-Mauru's question. He feared her reaction, her disdain in his actions if he told her the truth. But he had never lied to her and he would not start now. He turned back towards her and looked her directly in the eyes as she tried to not cry.

"The Vanilt Dynasty is in charge of a military base on Redemca 5, a rebellion military base. They are hoping to overthrow their government. The surrounding planets in their system Redemca 3 and 1, formed a secret alliance 3 decades ago as they suspected this would happen. Rumour has it there are still Sith Lords out there, and they are in control of nations throughout several galaxies, but they are silent. Secretive. Nobody thought anything of it. They were history...have been for over two centuries, since Palpatine and Darth Vader's fall.

"There is also a rumour that the Vanilt Dynasty descends from Darth Vader himself. I was sent there to find out the truth."

Lil-Mauru gasped as she realised her lie had been so close to the truth it scared her. "But why, father?" She sat up, ignoring the pain in her neck this time and stifled a groan. She looked her father in the eyes. "How did I know you were sent to the Vanilt Dynasty? I told the Art'Rilan, dad! I told them the truth after all!"

"Lil-Mauru...I sent this message to you. I had to send you the truth and make you think it was a lie so the Art'Rilans would not believe a word you said."

Lil-Mauru shook her head in disbelief, looking down now as her eyes became blurred again. "You couldn't...You weren't there. Don-Ree...you would have saved him."

"I foresaw his death, Lil...and yours and my Te-Anna's. I tried to save you all, but I failed. I'm sorry."

Lil-Mauru shook as she sniffed, trying to hold back tears dying to rush like a waterfall. She was so angry at the Art'Rilans! So angry at herself for letting those strangers into her home in the first place. She balled her hands into tight fists as a sharp pain jolted through her body, making her open up her hands again. She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, a stern look in place of the sadness before.

"Father, it's not your fault."

Hallan's face was washed in relief as he heard those words. "We should head to the main room if you're feeling better. Mother wants to see you."

"I am feeling better," Lil-Mauru said. "One more thing...who was the other man with you?"

A tall, rugged dirty blond-haired, fair-skinned man leaned against the wall of the ship. He faced the petite dark brown-haired woman that was Lil-Mauru's mother. With very sweet facial features and a gentle heart she did not look like the type of woman to pilot a spacecraft or be in the middle of a battle...whatever battle that may be. She was trained in the basics just in case of something like this. Something unexpected. While she talked to the man, the ship was set on auto-pilot to another star system, until they reached their destination. Her words were quiet, her posture reserved, apparent that she was deeply hurt by her son's death, but she did not cry. And the man's tone was commanding and sympathetic, like that of a General letting down his guard.

"So what are we going to do when we arrive at Redemca 5?" Te-Anna asked.

"We will go to my parents' house and you'll stay there with your daughter. Hallan and I will go to the base and prepare the defence." The man answered. After Te-Anna didn't answer he continued. "I know everything looks grim. Your son dying...your daughter getting hurt, this war you're seemingly thrown into, but I promise I am doing the best I can to help."

"Thank you..." Before she could address him properly Hallan and Lil-Mauru entered the room slowly but suddenly.

"Mother," Lil-Mauru said immediately and took Te-Anna in her arms. She was glad to be in her mother's sweet presence again, and it wasn't until another minute later she noticed her father was talking to _him_. The one who had carried her to the ship before she had lost consciousness. She slowly took her chin from her mother's shoulder and stood, turning around to face _him_.

Lil-Mauru observed Ragaluz-Thor closely. She watched his lips move as he discussed details about the trip to her father. Details that Hallan had revealed to her after telling her how he knew Ragaluz-Thor.

_'I met Ragaluz the day I arrived at the training camp one week ago. At first I was confused. A young 22 year old at a training camp for fathers. It wasn't until he approached me with delibarate intentions that everything was clear. My foresight and feelings explained it all. He was on a mission from Redemca 5 to gather all rebels to the military base. Something was happening. The neighbouring planets had somehow come upon information that led them to believe the Vanilt Dynasty was specifically attacking their government._

_'A traitor in the mist, I told him. He agreed. Now the government is attacking the Vanilts. The Vanilts must act hastily to survive. Ragaluz is their guardian. By some divine power he was chosen. I do not explain it as well as he. I'll let him educate you...'_

At present, Ragaluz ceased talking to Hallan, Hallan joining his wife. They had finished discussing the situation on Redemca 5, what their role in this war was, and how to accomplish their goal.

But there was still something missing, something out of order, out of control, that they could not grasp. Ragaluz did not speak his doubt. He had only his feelings to back him up, and also wanted to keep hope instilled in the hearts of everyone around him, not scare them. Little did he know there was substance standing right in front of him, until he looked at her. The girl of his dreams, literally.

_Shadows. They shrouded the ceiling, floor, bed. His eyes were focused on a misty, almost invisible figure. It was a she-figure, concealed by a long soft blue cloak with a hint of bright white skirts peeking from the bottom. Her eyes were barely a shade darker than the cloak, and her face barely a shade lighter than her hair. It was like she was not a human, but made of silver, white crystals, and aquamarine. Then he realised she was not human. She was another race with beauty superior to the humans, but he did not know that race._

_Her eyes stared perfectly into his making him stagger. He felt soft skin and saw her hand in his, and she moved closer until she was no longer transparent, but a real living woman. His desire was fixated on the beauty before him, breathing magical life into him just by a glance and by her presence. 'Who are you?' He would ask._

_'Don't you mean, what am I?' she would ask with a coy smile before giving him a tender kiss on his lips._

That was when he would wake. The dream would be over before he had a chance to express himself fully, to find out who, and what, this woman was. And there this woman was, standing right before his awoken eyes. Not a dream this time...because now he knew who she was, as clear as the Suhn was blazing hot. She was of the Astaroth, an Astarling. A seer of the Jedi past. Hallan's daughter. Lil-Mauru Yungloria. She was his love. Already at their first meeting, he knew.


End file.
